


The Captain's Order

by ADAMWryter



Series: ThorQuill Week 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt, M/M, ThorQuill Week, ThorQuill Week 2019, fight, hurting, thorquill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: It's nice to have Thor on the team, but it's not very easy to talk to him about not following the leader's order.





	The Captain's Order

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3, guys. It's not very easy for me to write about hurting. But I gave it a try and hope for the best.

It’s nice to have Thor on the team, no, it’s the best, to work side by side with someone you love. And when it comes to superhero work, they are always ready to die on the battlefield, together.

But they don’t have the saying “don’t date at your office” for no reasons. In fact, Thor’s been doing his way in everything, with years of battling, not Quill’s way. Sometimes, Thor’s over-confidence really blows things up. He’s obsessed with aiming for the head ever since Thanos’ disaster. One time, he sliced off the head of an alien monster, which caused its flammable blood to shoot everywhere and almost burned down their space ship.

It’s not Thor’s fault, it’s just he’s a little overjoyed. He’s always like that, silly and positive, that’s why it’s so hard to break him, and nothing has ever broken him like Thanos’ killing and snap that took away his people and the love of his life. And now he’s got his boyfriend by his side, no one can blame him for being too happy. But things need to be done, and Quill needs to have a talk with his boyfriend.

Quill chooses the best time, when they cuddle before bed. They both are lying on their bed, wrapping each other in their arms while Quill’s putting on his favorite mixtape. The lord of the stars enjoys being the little spoon, as he presses his head into the chest of the thunder god.

“Thor, there’s something I need to talk to you”, Quill would have started it smooth like “It sure feels nice to have you on board” or something like that, except that he doesn’t know how to.

“Yes, my love?”, Thor has a habit of making things funny when it’s serious, something Quill also has and enjoys when Thor does that…

“You know I’m the captain, right?”, Quill asks. It seems awkward, though, to talk to your boyfriend like that…

“Of course, Quail”, Thor chuckles, “Why you ask something like that?”

“Did you just call me Quail? Uhm… It’s Quill, Thor”, Quill seems to release an annoyed chuckle.

“That’s what I said, babe”, Thor giggles and reaches his hand to comfort his boyfriend. Quill doesn’t know if he did that on purpose or not

“Okay, maybe we will need to talk about our nicknames, later”, Quill’s voice starts to be serious, not very like him, but in times he needs to be a leader, he could try to be one. “I want to tell you that lately, I have not been feeling like a leader anymore…” Okay so now he’s approaching it indirectly, but could not blame him, it’s difficult.

“Awww, Quill”, Thor looks at him with compassionate eyes, “you don’t have to be insecure again… I’m here with you…”, and tries to hug his boyfriend a little tighter.

“No”, Quill chuckles nervously, “I mean I feel like you’re not seeing me as the captain.”

“Pssshhh”, Thor tries to hush it away, because he’s unsure if he likes what this is heading to. “Of course, I see you as the captain. You’re my little chubby cutie captain.”

“Okay, so I never knew about being a royal leader like a king of what”, Quill just seems a bit unmoved by Thor’s silly talk, “but I think when a leader commands, the members follow his command.”

“I’m sorry but I have no idea what you’re talking about, Quill”, Thor seems nervous, too.

Quill sighs, “Okay, lately I’ve been feeling like you don’t respect me as your captain. You don’t follow my orders, and you have been blowing things up occasionally, and I can tell the others have some complaints about yo-…”

“I don’t have to be trained to be a superhero, do I?”, Thor tries to smirk it away, “I mean, I fought Thanos and sliced off his head…”

“Yeah, but we are in a different style now… You know… The guardian style… We don’t sit around waiting for issues to come to us, but we take distress calls and help them”, for once Quill’s being very reasonable.

“That’s not very different from what I did in the past”, Thor still tries to make it cool, but it doesn’t seem to be going anywhere. “I fought Surtur, a very strong fire demon… Oohh, and I helped the Avengers battle against Earth’s threats multiple times, and…”

“Well, you’re a guardian now, Thor. We are a team, now”, Quill seems to be approaching close to his limits.

“I know, babe”, Thor says, “I worked very well with the Avengers, we were a perfect team, you can ask them.”

“Yeah, I know… But, I need you to stop working so independently. Would you follow the captain, me, please?”, Quill says.

“I always nailed it actually”, Thor answers, “Steve was a very skilled leader with a very strategic mind. Sometimes Stark took his place and he did very well too…”

“Thor, I know you did well when you were an Avenger, but-…”, Quill tries to bring his boyfriend back.

“And I think I did my best being a very supportive and independent member”, Thor keeps going on…

“Thor-..”

“Despite being the only royalty in the team and…”, and Thor just keeps going on…

“ENOUGH WITH THE AVENGERS!!!”, looks like Quill’s reached his limits, “If you worked so well with them, why don’t you go back and be an Avenger and leave us alone!!!”, Quill shouts, and we all know what this is heading to.

Thor’s frozen, his blood runs cold for what he just heard. He never imagined hearing that from any of his colleague, or even his boyfriend. “Quill, I…”

“Thor, I’m…”, Quill somehow manages to lower his temper, “I’m sorry, I’m…”

“No, you don’t have to, I get it… I’ve been a very bad teammate…”, Thor’s voice is so soft with hurts.

“I didn’t mean that, I mean…”, Quill’s embarrassed.

“And a bad boyfriend…”, Thor just cannot look at Quill in the eyes.

“Thor, please…”

“So would you excuse me? I need some time alone, and I am sure I would not be bothering you and your team anymore…”, Thor wraps himself with his armor and picks up his Stormbreaker, then leaves the room, his room.

Quill does not follow him, his mind is already confused with what just happened. He blew things up back then, yes, but it’s not entirely his fault… Love hurts when it involves everything else. And Quill just sits back on the bed, burying his face into his palms.

Quill did not sleep that night, he thought to himself he should give Thor some time, they both have gone too far. In the morning, at least that’s what the clock says, he comes out of his room to find Thor, only to meet Rocket who carries a bad news.

“Quill, I just found out we lost one escape capsule”, Rocket says, “Who could have taken it?”

“Who’s not present on the ship now?”, Nebula asks a better question.

The answer is very clear, they all know who’s missing on the ship. But Quill just has to swallow what he feels right now to answer his team as calm as possible, “It’s Thor”, with a tear drop running from his eye…

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Author's Note:**

> First time I leave a cliff-hanging ending. You guys will know what happens tomorrow. Stay tuned
> 
> Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
